


Stars Above

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [160]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean feels the baby kick.





	Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrolleigns, feeling the baby kick for the first time.

“…And I just-” Dean cuts himself off in the middle of his sentence, an odd look on his face.

“Dean, you okay?” Roman asks, watching Dean carefully.

“Seth, come here.” Dean says, beckoning Seth over to him.

Seth slides off his bar stool and comes up to Dean. “What’s up? You’re scaring me a little here.”

Dean doesn’t say anything. He reaches out and grabs both of their hands hands places them on his belly, head tilted slightly as he waits. 

“Dean, what-” It’s Roman’s turn to cut himself off as they feel the kick of the baby.

“Is that the baby?” Seth asks, voice hushed.

“Mhm, yeah.” Dean says as the baby kicks again.

Roman looks up at Dean and leans in to kiss him, hand still resting on his belly. Dean whimpers into his mouth as Roman deepens the kiss.

When the kiss ends, Roman drops to his knees and presses his lips to the curve of Dean’s baby bump, feeling the baby kick again. Seth kisses Dean, nipping his bottom lip in his excitement. 

Roman’s talking to the baby and Seth drops down next to him, backing Dean up against the counter, running his hands over the warm skin of Dean’s belly.

Dean rolls his eyes at them, but smiles, tangling his fingers in their hair as they keep talking to the baby.


End file.
